


Last Resort

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Has ADHD, Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Badly Written, Gen, Identity Reveal, No Beta, One Shot, because fuck you, drabble actually, we die by our own sword, we fall like crowley did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi





	Last Resort

Adrien couldn’t hide his worry as he glanced at the rest of the team. He had seen the band of misfits countless times before. Now, they all sat together on the rooftops of Paris, awaiting the hero clad in black currently pacing in front of them. Carapace already knew, just like Queen Bee, Ryuko, and Viperion, but they knew  _ outside _ of the suit, not in it. His identity still had yet to fall in their grasps. 

Rena frowns, glancing at Ladybug with a raised brow before glancing back at Chat, silently telling her to at least make an attempt to either get his attention or comfort him. She only shakes her head in reply, turning her attention back towards the feline. 

Chat Noir suddenly turned towards them, freckles suddenly bright against his pale face. For some reason, Ladybug can only think that she doesn’t like that look on him. She silently hated it. However, before anyone could say anything, he cut them down rather short, supplying, “I’m transgender.” He snaps his mouth shut, eyes wide and the black slits almost nonexistent despite the heat. He quickly adds, “And I know who hawkmoth and Mayura are. And who you guys are outside of the suits.” 

Carapaces’ mouth drops open, the others following. “Chat, dude,” he tries, fumbling over his words for a moment, “That’s a lot of bombs to drop.” 

“Okay, so, Hawkmoth is my dad and Mayura is my caretaker. My dad wants my mom alive so he’s bent on getting out miraculouses so he can will her back to life. It’ll put someone in a coma in return. Also, I have Mayuras’ miraculous.” The rush of words just serve as another round of whiplash for the six teenagers. “And I’m sorry for dropping this so suddenly and quickly but my entire world is in shambles and my life is ruined, so, we have to get this over with now before I can back out of it. I’m currently on the edge of a mental breakdown but I’m full of adrenaline and fight or flight instinct so I’m selectively calling it the Edge of Glory because I love Lady Gaga.” 

“What the  _ fuck,” _ Queen Bee chirps out, a brow raised. “Chat Noir, what the  _ fuck, _ really? Hold on-” 

“Can’t. I’m buzzing. I’m living on no feelings. I’ve known who they are for a long time but it’s been hard to accept. He tried to akumatize me but I recognized his voice a while ago. Um, now stuff is happening. It might be anxiety, I don’t really know.” 

Ryuko stares at him, her eyes seemingly wide and full of concern as she moves forward, look him up and down. She slowly makes her way to stand in front of him amidst his panic. “You remind me of my friend. He, too, suffers from anxiety. He has a method for calming down. Breathe in for four seconds, hold for seven, and then release for eight.” 

“Oh, that’s really good,” chimes in Rena Rouge. “Who’s your friend?” 

_ “Rena,” _ Carapace yelps, “you can’t just  _ ask _ that.” 

“But we all know who she is, Babe, so why not?” She glances at him, confused. 

Kagami smiles at her. “It is alright. His name is Adrien.” 

Chat Noir lets out a bitter laugh. “You remembered the advice I gave you,” he chirps, smiling through watery eyes. He wasn’t even sure when they had began to water in the first place. “Yeah, yeah, i’m Adrien Agreste! My dad is Gabriel! He’s Hawkmoth!” He bites his own lip. “Sorry, I can’t seem to filter anything today. Good to know! Now, can we go?” 

_ “You’re _ Adrien Agreste,” Ladybug yelps, loud against the backdrop of nothing She doesn’t dare miss the way he flinches. “Oh my  _ god. _ I’ve been friendzoning my crush for  _ years?” _

“I was right,” Rena yelps to Carapace, voice loud. “I knew he was Chat Noir!” 

“I’m going to selectively ignore the fact that Ladybug returns my crush because I’m also running on no sleep for a full three days. Can we  _ please _ just get this done? I have to go. I need to do this. Now. please.” 

Viperion looks at him with clear sympathy in his eyes, frowning as he nods slowly. “Alright. Do you have a plan, at least?” 

“Yes! I do! Ryuko, I need you to flood the mansion! Viperion,” he begins chirping out a plan, full of energy that will knowingly fail soon and result in a complete break. All of the heroes can see it coming, knowingly going to drop as soon as all of this is over. 

  
  


-

  
  


Adrien stands in front of his father, staring at the frozen statue as he whispers, “Plagg, claws in, please?” The suit falls away, revealing him to the bee-stung villain. Wide eyes stare at him, full of more emotions than Adrien had seen on his face since his mother was alive. 

“I’m so sorry, Dad,” he whispers as he pulls the miraculous away, watching the glimmer of purple. “Duusu, feather in, please?” The feathers fall back the same way they did with the black cats’ costume. Adrien lets out a wheezing cough as tears fall down his face, erasing the makeup that covered his cheeks. He was beyond just vulnerable for everyone in front of him. He wipes his face with his knuckles, giving a pained smile to the adult. 

“I love you,” he concludes as he stands to his best ability, thankful as Viperion and Ryuko offer their support for him as he breaks down in their embraces, choking on sobs for hours. Not a single one of them dare tell him to hush. They hold him while the authorities take Gabriel and Nathalie in. They hold him while he sits through the court case. They hold him while he happily sobs as his custody is granted to his bodyguard. They hold him after his first audition for acting after leaving for so long. THey hold him after his first day of acting when he sobs about his mother and the memories with her. And they definitely hold him when his mother is officially announced to actually  _ be dead. _ THey hold him through their entire lives, ravishing in friendship and love between the group of heroes, thankful for one another. 


End file.
